In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,218,858 and 4,248,025 there is described a pole anchoring system which is strapped about a lower portion of a wooden pole to support the pole vertically over a hard surface, such as rock, concrete or the like. These patents disclose various pole anchoring devices to attach to anchor bolts which are secured in bore holes drilled vertically within the ground surface about the pole. The anchor bolts are positioned quite closely to the pole to be secured to the anchoring devices which are attached to the pole. With these pole anchoring devices it has been necessary to provide harnesses of different sizes to fit wood poles of different diameters. Accordingly, it is necessary to carry large inventories of these anchoring devices including anchor bolt of different dimensions and lengths to adapt to poles of different sizes. Further, because the anchor bore holes are spaced close to the poles, it is necessary to anchor these bolts at a suitable depth to ensure proper anchoring.